Artemis Fowl: The Opal Incident
by moonlight warriors
Summary: After Opal and Artemis had died in TLG, they met in the other world. Now both are living as clones, but their lives are completely different. One is completely famous to both worlds, but the other is infamous to one. Opal is currently in jail for eternity, while she starts to unravel deep, deep hidden emotions about a certain mud boy. Rated T for just in case.


**A/N: Okay...this one can be strange for a few people, but I don't think so. I ship AH the most, but AO is like sooooo underestimated. I mean like, if some people like AM because they are so similar (Not me, personally), then I see no reason why AO should be strange. This takes time after TLG, and don't be like but wait she died, cause I'll explain slowly in the chapters.**

**IDOA (This will mean I don't own anything from now on)**

Artemis Fowl: The Opal Incident

Chapter 1: Prision life

Opal thought that she was going slowly crazy in here. Here meaning Howler's Peak. How can they put me with goblins?

They should blame themselves if I escape.

But even to herself, escape seemed impossible this time. Why did I make a backup plan to live if I were to live like this? During the Berzerker Incident, she had expected them to betray her and came to a conclusion that she had enough human inside her to live for a while. Enough to have a soul, enough to live inside a clone's body.

Now, she eventually got caught by the LEP, and as soon as they found out that she had a soul, she was put into Howler's peak for eternity. She had been here...for... 3years? She couldn't even remember. She was given a private room-not that it was any good-in case of murderous goblins. Why do they try to kill me? They had been out a of jail for a while because of me!

Staying in there for three years, she could have lots of time to think. At first, she planned her escape, but after she lost all hope, she thought of things she did before she got locked up. She actually felt pity towards the people she killed and hurt. Just a bit. Still, that was a huge improvement for Opal. Maybe putting her in jail was not a bad choice.

Of course, she did not feel like that. Her thoughts drifted to Artemis. Strange. Opal felt a very, very strong hate towards Holly Short, but she didn't feel that towards Artemis. Well, she didn't hate him at least.

She made a conclusion that it was because of the time they spent together in the other world.

_Opal clutched her throbbing head. She woke up to find her floating, in the thin air, and that her body was...a bit transparent. I died...she realized. Traitor! She expected that the Berzerkers will betray her, but she couldn't make a better plan._

_The magic saved her when she was stabbed, and she was human enough and had a strong will power enough to stay alive in the other world._

_But when Opal opened her eyes, she found a familiar face looking down at her. "Fowl! you...you..." she exclaimed. He was looking at her with mixed emotions. It was anger, grief, and...pity? she thought angrily. I don't need his pity!_

_She remembered what Artemis had done to her when she was alive_. _She started towards him, meaning to attack him. Instead, she tripped over a rock about two steps later. _

_Artemis chocked out, but it was certain that he was trying to stop himself from laughing out._ _Opal wanted to hit him with anything, but her knee hurt too much-not that she will admit it-to run._

_"What? I am dead, but I have contact with objects?" she sputtered out to him. "You are wrong on two accounts." he said. "First, if you can't touch objects, then you can't stand on the ground. Second, if you thought that you can't touch anything, you shouldn't have tried to hit me. You won't be able to even touch me." He said with a smug smile on his face._

_"Oh shut up." She said, trying to stop herself from clutching her knee. "Now go away!" she snaped at him. "As you wish." Artemis answered coldly before he vanished into the air._

_Opal couldn't deny a cold shiver that ran through her heart. Maybe I should have asked him how to do that. He came here first, even though I died earlier. Why? Should I follow him? But where did he go?_

_There was so many questions, long left to be resolved. Will he return? She really did hope so. Not that she missed him or anything, but she was scared. Because there was nothing but blackness out there. She figured with growing fear, that the rock she tripped over was nowhere to be found. She thought that she heard strange noises, too._

_She just curved into a ball, afraid of hitting something. "Artemis...I...I'm sorry" she murmured out, trembling._

Opal closed her curtains of memories, sighing. It was hard to bear the fact that she probably won't be able to see anyone anymore. _As if anyone cared for you._ She thought bitterly. _He did__. _A voice told her. That just made her remember more, causing more pain. Remembering the last words he said to her...it was just too much.

She put her face to a pillow so that the gaurds wouldn't see her tears before she went to sleep.

**A/N: Hm...did you like it? Please read my other fiction, Artemis Fowl:The Living Legend and tell me which one is better. Because I don't have much time and I plan on focusing on one.(not that I will drop the other one.) Thank you if you read this! Thank you even more if you follow, fave and review!**


End file.
